


Regrets

by himegimi



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himegimi/pseuds/himegimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzukaze and his thoughts, while he awaits his fate at the hands of the Nohrians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets

This couldn't be it for him.

Could it?

Suzukaze clenched his teeth, stifling an oncoming sigh. He had an uncanny ability to remain calm even in the worst of circumstances, but this really was _the_ worst. How could he have been so careless? Beaten and captured by Nohrian soldiers, dragged into the dark country's capital. He couldn't bring himself to look over at Rinkah, the flame tribe woman who'd been his traveling companion. Both of them knew they were likely to be executed. But would they even be graced with the honor of a public execution? Would they be tortured for information first? He doubted their lives mattered enough for King Garon to even consider using them as bargaining chips.

The ninja dropped his head in depressed silence, and closed his eyes. He'd failed. Suzukaze thought of the royal Hoshidan family back home, the amount of faith they'd put in him. The glimmer of hope in their eyes, that one day soon, he might return with much more than just scouting information. He thought of his brother Saizou, famous even in Nohrian territory for his skill. How disappointed he'd be, to see Suzukaze right now, bound in metal chains and awaiting death. He thought about his father, his family, serving the Hoshidan lineage for generations. The deaths of those before him were honorable, or peaceful, even. His wouldn't be. Not here.

And last, he thought of his princess. The one he'd lost all those years ago. The one he'd been trying to find again, all these years. The reason Takumi and Sakura had never taken him as one of their personal retainers. He belonged to her, when she came back.

Or he would have, had he not so stupidly let his judgement cloud when Rinkah mentioned a rumor of a sheltered Nohrian princess in an isolated fortress. He just _had_ to suggest they scout it, for information, of course. To their dismay, the fort _was_ isolated, but it was nowhere near abandoned. Nohrian soldiers were upon them faster than he would care to admit.

Or he had just been careless, blinded by a stupid hope, that he might see her alive again. A silly hope that there was more to this mysterious princess than the public knew. But why should there be? It was no small secret King Garon had consorted with multiple women. Introducing new children would go unquestioned in his kingdom.

Worry began to creep into his bones, his stomach, and his thoughts. He could feel it choking him slowly, giving his head an ache nearly as painful as the one in his chest.

Maybe she had sat right here, in this holding cell. Imprisoned, alone, scared. The memory of her father's murder fresh in her mind.

Maybe she had waited for him to come and rescue her.

Maybe Garon had deemed her useless and had her killed already.

He began to feel sick and shaky from the idea, when the grinding of the cell door opening startled him. 

"Up," came a voice.

Suzukaze darted his eyes over at Rinkah, who, like him, didn't move.

The two of them weren't given a second chance to obey. More soldiers were ushered into their holding cell, dragging them up and out. Not another word was said as they were roughly escorted into the dim hallway. A murmur of voices could be heard across the hall, but both Rinkah and Suzukaze were too far away for either of them to determine who was speaking. Who was waiting for them. They both knew well enough  _what_ was waiting for them. 

Suzukaze could feel the soldier's fingers painfully digging into his arm. That would likely bruise later.

_"Bring out the prisoners!"_

... Not that he expected to live that long.

**Author's Note:**

> very small simple thing wOOWWW THIS IS SO SAPPY
> 
> I'm sorry but Suzukaze's backstory with Kamui just has me like (clenches fist and cries) this is my shit and I'm dying but I love it
> 
> I might add more onto this ( the encounter / the escape / the aftermath or something) but right now I need to lay down and wonder about my life


End file.
